yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 039
"Choose Wisely!", known as "Which One!?" in the Japanese version, in the thirty-ninth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and ninety-eighth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Summary Dark Yugi and Jonouchi have just defeated the Meikyû Brothers. Anzu Mazaki, Ryo Bakura and Hiroto Honda celebrate, while Dark Yugi and Jonouchi collect their Star Chips, bringing them both up to 10, enough to enter Pegasus Castle. The brothers smile and point out that the game is not over yet. Although Dark Yugi and Jonouchi have earned the brothers' respect for defeating them in their own Labyrinth, they have not really won until they can leave the maze. Jonouchi is distressed, but Dark Yugi smiles confidentially. He remembers what they said; There are two doors, one of which leads to the surface. He and Jonouchi may only open the door of the brother they defeat. However they defeated the two brothers at the same time, so both doors should open. The Meikyû Brothers refuse to allow this. Despite the objections of Dark Yugi's friends, the brothers tell them they must choose which door to open; either the Mei door on their left or the Kyû door on their right. Meikyû the Younger says he will give a hint; his door is right, but Meikyû the Elder argues that his is right. Jonouchi tells them to shut up; he knows one of them is lying, but not which one. Dark Yugi thinks back to when Jonouchi asked the Meikyû Brothers to point to their door. Both of them pointed to the Kyû door, making it look like Meikyû the Elder was the liar. But Dark Yugi realizes that he did not actually speak, meaning he did not say a lie. Jonouchi falls back in his chair, exhausted from thinking too much. The brothers continue to smile malevolently and think to themselves that it is 100% impossible for their opponents to choose the correct door. Dark Yugi observes that the brothers are very confident that he and his friends will pick the wrong door, even though they should have a 50-50 chance. Dark Yugi looks at the four possibilities, the Mei door is right, the Kyû door is right, both doors are right, both doors or both are wrong and there is a third door elsewhere. Meikyû the Younger suspects that they are suspicious that there may be more than two doors and allows them five minutes to search the hall. As the others search the room, Dark Yugi sits still and says it is easiest to judge the correct door from his spot. While searching, Bakura starts to hear a voice. The spirit of the Millennium Ring, Dark Bakura, asks Bakura how much longer is he going to spend playing card games, when a new Millennium Item is just a stone throw away from them and tells Bakura that he has been guiding him to it the whole time. Dark Bakura asks Bakura to put him on and he will tell him where the door is, it will be easy for a thief like him. Anzu notices that Bakura is acting strange and asks what is wrong. Bakura says nothing is wrong and they continue searching. Dark Bakura asks Bakura if he is afraid of him, because of what happened before, but insists that he is a new person now and just wants to help Bakura save his friends. Bakura tells him to stop and that he refuses to listen to him anymore. Dark Bakura tells Bakura that if he does not put him on, his friends will be trapped here forever. The brothers announce that the five minutes are up and everyone returns to the table, with no success in finding another door. Dark Yugi has deduced that there is one way for them to choose the right door. He has a plan, but it is a gamble. He writes the kanji for "Mei" and "Kyû" on a pair of coins. Meikyû the Younger laughs at the idea of him deciding this with a coin toss. Dark Yugi tells him to be quiet and explains that he has one coin in each hand. He puts them both on the table. The coin he leaves in his hand will show the door he chooses. He raises his left hand, showing the Kyû coin. Meikyû the Younger deduces that Dark Yugi has chosen the Mei door. Dark Bakura, now in control of Bakura tells Yugi that he is wrong; Kyû is the correct door. Dark Yugi and Anzu look at Bakura oddly, not knowing Dark Bakura is in control, but are interrupted by the brothers who say it is too late and Dark Yugi has chosen the wrong door. Meikyû the Younger opens his door, revealing the key to the exit. He starts laughing that Dark Yugi and his friends must now stay in the Labyrinth. However Dark Yugi smiles and tells them that they gave away everything; judging by their confident facial expressions, he knew that he would not be able to choose correctly, because there is no correct answer. Had he chosen Mei, they would say Kyû is the correct door and vice versa. Dark Bakura agrees and adds that the brothers would decide the correct door, after knowing what their opponents had chosen and calls it a perfect swindle. Anzu is surprised by Bakura's change of nature. Meikyû the Younger says that that does not matter, Dark Yugi still answered incorrectly. However Dark Yugi grins and lifts up his right hand, revealing the other coin also had the Kyû symbol, meaning he had chosen the Kyû door. Dark Yugi tells them how the coin under his right hand had Kyû written on one side, while the first one he revealed had Mei on one side and Kyû on the other. He laughs and says that he forgot to tell them, one of his hands does not play fair. The Meikyû Brothers become enraged that Dark Yugi managed to conquer the Labyrinth. Bakura returns to normal, unaware of what just happened. Dark Yugi wonders if Bakura had also managed to figure out the brother trap, but either way he was saved by him shouting, preventing the brothers from noticing his double-sided coin. The group exits the maze, with Pegasus Castle as their next stop.